


Loki x Reader Oneshots

by Lokisqueen3000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisqueen3000/pseuds/Lokisqueen3000
Summary: Just a collection of my Loki x Reader Oneshots. If you have any requests please feel free to comment them.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Fake Boyfriend

You pace in your room at the Avengers tower. Loki knocks on your door. “Yes?” you say, continuing to pace. “It’s Loki. Thor is trying to find me. Since I have this stupid bracelet I can’t hide with magic. Is there any way you would allow me to hide in your room?” Loki calls through the door. You stop pacing as you listen to Loki’s silky voice. “Yes. Come on in,” you say. Loki opens the door and walks in staying just inside the door. “Thank you, lady (Y/n). Thor won’t look in a lady’s bedroom.” You stare at the handsome man in front of you. “Of course,” you mumble. “Loki!” Thor yells as he runs past. “I owe you,” Loki says before slipping out the door. 

You lay down on your bed. _‘Maybe he would go with me… Loki did say he owes me,'_ you think. You get up and walk to Loki’s room. You knock on his door. “Go away!” Loki says. “I would except you owe me,” you respond. “Come in, (Y/n).” You walk into Loki’s room. “My parents hold this family gathering every year. This year my mom said I couldn’t come alone. I was wondering if you could come as my “boyfriend”? Since you owe me and all,” you say, using air quotations when you say boyfriend. “Sure. When?” You try to hide your shock. “Tomorrow at noon.” Loki nods. “I’ll be outside your door at 11:30.” “Thank you, Loki,” you say before going back to your room. 

**NEXT DAY**

Loki knocks on your door at exactly 11:30. You open your door to find Loki in regular Midgardian clothes. **(Blue jeans and a green button-up.)** “Are you ready?” Loki asks softly. “Yes.” Loki offers you his arm. You take it and he leads you out of the tower. You drive to your parents’ house. Loki takes your hand as you’re walking up the steps to the house. You ring the bell. Your mom opens the door. “(Y/n)!” Your mom hugs you. “Hi, mom.” Your mom pulls away. “You actually brought a man,” your mom exclaims. “You said to.” Your mom looks Loki up and down. “I didn’t think you actually would!” You roll your eyes. “Mom, this is my boyfriend Loki. Loki, this is my mom,” you introduce. Loki shakes your mom’s hand. “Well, come on in. Your dad’s dying to see you.” 

You walk in. “(D/n)! (Y/n)’s here and she brought a man!” your mom yells. Your dad walks into the living room from the kitchen and hugs you. The doorbell rings and your mom goes to answer the door. “I’m (D/n),” your dad introduces himself to Loki. “I’m Loki. It’s nice to finally meet you, sir. (Y/n) speaks very highly of you.” Loki shakes your dad’s hand. “Aren’t you the guy who attacked New York?!” your dad exclaims. “He was under mind control and he’s now working with the Avengers to show he’s changed,” you butt in. 

Your brother and mom walk into the room. “Mom said you brought a man. I thought she was joking. It appears I was wrong,” your brother says. Loki wraps an arm around your waist pulling you closer to him. You stick your tongue out at your brother. Your brother introduces himself to Loki and vise versa. 

The rest of your insane family arrive and everyone makes a comment about you actually having a boyfriend before introducing themselves to Loki. When everyone’s there you eat and then sit down in the living room. You fight the urge to rest your head on Loki’s shoulder. Everyone’s absorbed in their own private conversations so Loki asks, “Why is it so hard to believe you have a boyfriend?” You laugh a little. “Because I’ve never had one before. No guys are ever interested in me.” Loki nods. “The men of this world are stupid,” Loki comments while tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. “What do you mean?” you ask stupidly. “I mean you’re beautiful inside and out.” “Thank you, Loki,” you whisper. Loki looks off to the side avoiding your eyes. You lay your head on Loki’s shoulder. 

After the party, you drive to the tower in silence. Loki walks you to your room. “Thank you so much, Loki. You’re an awesome boyfriend.” Loki looks from your eyes to your lips. “May I kiss you?” Loki asks in a whisper. You stand there stunned for a moment. “Yes, please do,” you finally answer. Loki leans down and kisses you softly before pulling away. “Would you consider being my real girlfriend?” Loki asks. “I’ve taken a long time to consider this matter. I have come up with an answer that I hope will please you. My answer is yes,” you answer the moment Loki finished talking. 


	2. Second Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark is throwing a party and you have to have a date to attend.

  
**(Y/n)'s POV**

I raise my fist to knock on Loki's door. I am crushed by what I hear inside, "Should we match?" Natasha asks. "Whatever you wear will be fine," Loki answers, "and if you really want to match I'll match my tie to your dress." I run down the hall to my room and fling myself onto the bed. _'What was I thinking asking Loki to the party? Really, (Y/n)? Of course, he's not interested in me... He's just a big flirt,'_ I think to myself. I allow myself to cry for lost love for thirty minutes before cleaning myself up and going to find a date.

**Loki's POV**

I am finally done with Natasha. I thought she would never stop talking. _'You just have to go to one party with her. It's just one party. Think about what you get after. Freedom for an evening. You can finally ask (Y/n) out,'_ I try to convince myself.

**(Y/n)'s POV**

I walk into the living room where Steve is. It looks like he's just finished working out. "Do you still need a date for Stark's party?" I ask bluntly. "Yes, I think this is stupid though, Tony shouldn't be forcing us together by making dates required," Steve says. "I agree but I'd still like to go to the party, so will you go with me?" I ask. "I'd love to. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8:00," Steve says. "Alright, can we match?" Steve nods. Steve and I arrange everything and I walk back to my room to read.

**NEXT DAY, Loki's POV**

I do my best to please the stupid mortal but every time she talks my mind wanders to (Y/n). ' _The way she talks, the way she laughs at all my pranks on Thor, the way her body moves as she laughs, the_ _wa_ _-'_ I am brought back to reality by my door closing. Natasha must not have been happy with my answers, as there weren't any. I debate between going after Natasha and going to see (Y/n). There isn't really anything to debate and I find myself walking towards (Y/n)'s room. Once there, I knock on her door. "Who is it?" (Y/n) answers. "Loki," I say.

**(Y/n)'s POV**

Someone knocks on my door and I sit up in bed. I know it's either Loki or Natasha because they're the only people who come to my room and have the courtesy to knock. _'Nat should be training right now... Maybe I'm wrong... I hope I am,'_ I think. "Who is it?" I say. "Loki." _'Of course.'_ "Come in," I say. I didn't want Loki to think something was wrong so even though I didn't want to see him I had to. Loki walks in and I can't help but feel a pang of sadness in my heart. "Hello, Loki," I say. Loki smiles softly. "Hello, darling," Loki greets softly in return. This hurts me more than I ever thought possible. "Don't call me that, please," I practically beg. "Alright but, you never had any objections before. Is something wrong?" Loki says kindly. "No, it's just that we're not in a romantic relationship so we shouldn't act as if we are," I respond.

**Loki's POV**

It feels as if her words shatter my heart into a million pieces. _'How could you be such a fool!? Thinking she could love a monster! Even kind (Y/n) can't love such a thing. There is truly no hope for me,'_ I think. "I am truly sorry, (Y/n)." ' _I guess all that flirting, all those words said meant nothing to her.'_

**(Y/n)'s POV**

"It's alright... I should probably get ready for the party. Steve is "picking me up" at 8:00," I say using air quotations when I said picking me up because all he had to do was walk down the hall. "Oh yeah. Uh have fun," Loki says before leaving. While getting ready a few tears escape and run down my cheeks. Steve knocks before opening the door at exactly 8:00.

**Loki's POV**

I walk down the hall to Natasha's room. I knock on her door. "Who is it?" Natasha asks. "It's Loki." "Come in," she says. I do as I'm told. "I'm sorry but, I'm not going to the party tonight," I inform Natasha once I'm inside the door. "I thought you wanted to spend an evening freely. Fury agreed that if you did one of us (meaning the Avengers) a favor you could walk freely for an evening. I don't know when the next time an Avenger will need help and ask you," Natasha says. "I did, but I no longer care. Thank you so much for the chance," I say. "Alright," Natasha says.

I walk out of Natasha's room and walk to my own. Once there, I stand in the doorway too numb to care about anything or anyone anymore. My heart is broken and all hope is gone. No feeling remains.

**(Y/n)'s POV**

Steve walks me to the party downstairs. I try to keep from looking for Loki. Steve sits down on a couch so I sit next to him. "You look beautiful tonight as always," Steve says genuinely. "Thank you," I say shortly. Steve nods and I sigh. I can't help myself and I look around for Loki. I see Natasha but it looks like she's here with Bruce as they're dancing and they match. 'Did Loki play us both? If so, what was the point? Did he just want to hurt us? That doesn't sound like the Loki I know... The Loki I love. I don't believe he would do such a thing,' I think.

Natasha looks happy with Bruce. I look at Steve. "You want to dance?" I ask. Steve nods. "I would be honored to dance with you," Steve answers. It's clear Steve likes me, he's been trying to get me to go out with him for months, I feel bad for not feeling the same. Steve and I dance. We sit back down on the couch, once we're done.

I don't know what else to do so I focus on the way the party is set up. A bar on the right with every kind of alcohol you could ever dream of. And the DJ's table is set up behind the bar. To the left is a sitting area with those tall tables and a few couches. Everywhere else is open space for dancing. The floors are black Marley and there's a retro disco ball hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room.

"I'm going to get something to drink, would you like something?" I ask Steve once I get bored of looking around. "No, thank you," Steve says. After four cosmos and eight shots, the night finally ends. Steve has to walk me to my room because I can't walk. Steve walks me to bed, I collapse into bed and fall fast asleep. Steve leaves.

Loki's POV

I stand in the same place all night. I don't think about anything. I just stand there. I finally force myself to walk to bed, I lay down and just stare at the ceiling not thinking about anything. Just staring. I eventually drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the POV changes... Thank you so much for reading, I hope y'all enjoyed. If you would like me to write a second part to this please let me know. And if you have any suggestions please comment those.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed! I know that that idea has been done a lot but I wanted to take a stab at it. If there's anything you'd like to see me do please feel free to comment. Love y'all!


End file.
